Equestria Liberation Arc
The Equestria Liberation Arc was an aborted arc involving the history and explanation of how Equestria came to be in Rigel Prima and what became of the rest of the planet it came from with its absence. The arc had not started for very long until disagreements and OOC issues caused it to be discontinued. The arc was resolved offscreen and is sometimes mentioned by characters. Plot During the unveiling of the Dimensional Gate in Equestria during the summer of 2016 the first public test was to create a portal back to the Equestrian homeland, which had for hundreds of years remained abandoned as a large chunk of Equestria had been relocated to Rigel Prima following a cataclysmic rift event. The unveiling quickly went out of hand as the ponies who entered the portal did not return after the initial entry. After a long wait, Dr. Stein who had been attending the ceremony discovered that he could not shut down the gate. The Gate had been temporarily hijacked by a magic force, which projected itself into the ceremony space. Princess Celestia immediately recognized the figure as an ancient evil of Equestria known as Grogar. Pleased to see Celestia and a whole and hearty Canterlot, Grogar indicated that he wished to take over and destroy the world of Rigel Prima as he had nearly done with the Equestrian home planet. Zombified ponies emerged from the hijacked portal to attack the ceremony-goers, some zombies even including the ponies that had just entered the portal at the start of the ceremony itself. Grogar indicated that he was responsible for banishing the part of Equestria which included Canterlot and Ponyville from the planet by using incredibly powerful and forbidden magic once he had escaped Tartarus. After he had succeeded, Grogar proceeded unchallenged in his campaign to ruin the world using his dark magic to corrupt and kill the land as well as create zombified thralls of the dead, both recent and ancient. After a fight the Gate was forcefully shut down and severed the connection between Rigel Prima and the homeworld, which also included Grogar's projected presence at Canterlot. However, the news of what became of the pony homeworld preturbed the royalty and many of the present Equestrians. An immediate taskforce was created to go back through the Gate and see what could be done to liberate the Equestrian homeland from the evil that had seized it for so long. Plot Point Plans After the ceremony and first fight inside Equestria the arc became discontinued. Certain plot points intended for the arc were as follows: *The Crystal Empire would be the only opposing force against Grogar's rule. *Species that were normally antagonistic to ponies in the main series would ally with the Crystal Empire to eke out survival in their dying world. *A flexible system where the players had to weaken points giving Grogar strength over the land, if this was all neglected in favor of attacking him immediately the arc would be an automatic failure. *Re-energizing the left-behind Equestrians and inspiring them to fight would have been another point to do in the arc itself. Resolution Though the arc was aborted the agreed concensus is that Grogar was eventually defeated and the lands of Equestria freed from his tyranny. Ponies of Rigel Prima have as much an option to return home and rebuild or stay in Rigel Prima and continue with their lives. Category:Plots and Arcs